ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Ferengi history
Ferengi history extends at least 10,000 years into the past but much of that history is unclear and known only through legend. Written records of Ferengi history cover only roughly half that period. The Ferengi culture has roots similar to that of the Human race, filled with wars, violence and greed. The main difference between the two societies is that the Ferengi never developed a socialistic attitude as the Federation eventually did. Also, at no time in their history did the Ferengi have anything comparable to atrocities like slavery or genocide that occur in Human history. These were alien concepts to them before they met other races who practiced them, a distinction the Ferengi feel makes them morally superior to the 'barbaric' Human race that did. Ferengi culture slowly grew out of its early stages by introducing a remarkable economic system. With the purchase of warp technology sometime after the 20th century and the birth of the Ferengi Alliance they completed the transition to their current position as leaders of interstellar markets and commerce. ( ) Unlike most other cultures who frequently idolize warriors or politicians, throughout Ferengi history businessmen have been the pillars of society. Eventually the business and political fields grew together over a thousand years ago in the creation of the office of Grand Nagus. The first Grand Nagus was also responsible for creating the Rules of Acquisition, the ground rules for all Ferengi business dealings. )}} ; At least 10,000 years ago : The Ferengi discover currency and the concept of profit. Ferengi history begins. ( ) ; 1,000 years ago : Gint, first Grand Nagus, authors the first edition of the Rules of Acquisition. ( ) ; 1947 : On July 2nd, a Ferengi shuttle from the 24th century crashes in Roswell, Earth. Humans make First Contact with the Ferengi. The event is buried by the United States of America. ( ) ; 2151 : The Ferengi are contacted by the Valakians in an effort to find help curing a devastating plague on their homeworld, Valakis. The Ferengi offer to help but leave without doing so when they realize the Valakians cannot pay. ( ) : The Ferengi and Humans meet each other again, when a Ferengi ship attacks an Earth Starfleet starship. The Humans involved, the crew of [[Enterprise (NX-01)|NX-01 Enterprise]], leave with little or no knowledge of their assailants, as they were rendered unconscious so the Ferengi could loot the ship, apparently in accordance with Ferengi salvage laws. However, the first contact went unrecorded by the Humans. ( ) ; 2355 : The Battle of Maxia is fought between the and a Ferengi ship commanded by Bok's son. ( ) ; 2364 : Official first contact between Humans (Starfleet and Ferengi occurs in the Delphi Ardu star system. ( ) ; 2369 : The Bajoran wormhole is discovered. Grand Nagus Zek sees the vast profit to be made in the uncharted Gamma Quadrant. ( ) ; 2370 : Zek launches his first attempt to trade with the Gamma Quadrant. He invites the Dosi to Deep Space 9, where he appoints Quark to open negotiations to buy tulaberry wine from them. The attempt inadvertently led to the discovery of the Dominion by Alpha and Beta Quadrant powers. ( ) ; 2374 : The Ferengi Bill of Opportunities is amended by Zek under the advice of Ishka to allow Ferengi females to wear clothing. Later that year the Board of Liquidators considers allowing females to earn profit. ( ) ; 2375 : Rom succeeds Zek as Grand Nagus of the Ferengi Alliance and ushers in an era of reform that includes the codification of rights for females. ( ) de:Geschichte der Ferengi fr:Histoire ferengie Category:History